when nothing else matters
by obsesivecullendisorder
Summary: The first day of school i was warned of edward cullen he was trouble and dangrous, but i couldnt stay away we couldnt stay away his my every thing i have given up evrything.
1. Chapter 1

Preface

How did I end up here climbing out my bedroom window to get away from Charlie. His trying to send me back to phoenix away from him but I wont go no mater what he does or says.

because I don't need Charlie or any one except from him.

I can pin point the day that by life went spieling out of control the day nothing else mattered except from him. I didn't always used to be this way all I wanted was to graduate and go to college, make my family proud but every thing changed the day I met the Cullen's.

I guess to for you to fully understand I will have to start from the begging I first sight

It all happened that first day I had just moved to folks and my dad Charlie enrolled me in folk's high school.

I walked into English class with my eyes on my shoes like there the most fascinating thing in the world and when I look up im captured by the most stunning green eyes I had ever seen, I could not look away I felt like the world was moving around me but everything disappeared except from him.

He was trouble, he was dangerous but I didn't care he was mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Urg great folk's cold, wet and dull, I miss home already. I stepped of the plane and made my way through the air port I miss my friends there crazy and weird but I love them. I remember my best mate pip saying before I leave 'don't get in to much trouble' yer right like that would happen this is folks were talking about.

After grabbing my bags I made my through the crowed searching for my father. After walking around in circles for a few minutes I finally spotted him in front of the entrance. Making my way to him pulling my luggage with me, I didn't bring much as most of my clothes are for summer, my wardrobe manly consists of skinny jeans, jumpers and band shirts and most importantly my converse. I was in front of him now he pulled me in for a quick hug, and then took my luggage from me. Two hours of awkward silence not my idea of a good time 'so Bella how have you been' umm let me think Iv been shipped of to the middle of no were because my mom got remarried yes I'm feeling the love there 'fine cha-dad you? 'Yes' and so it begins. We talked about little thing on the way to Charles never going into more detail then one word answers.

Finally after two hours of awkward chit-chat we arrived at what will be my new home till I graduate. It wasn't much but I liked it, it was simple and homey; Charlie had hung pictures of me when I was a kid, some of Charlie and me and of friends of Charles.

'Hey ch-dad I'm heading upstairs' I said going to my room to unpack. It was violet with fairy light s hung around my bed and my windows. In the left side corner was a old computer it looked like it belonged in the 18 century thank god I have a laptop.

After I had finished unpacking I told Charlie that I wasn't hungry and just wanted to get some rest after the long gurney I feel so drained emotionally and physically.

I expected to fall asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow but I was tossing and turning for at least half the night. When I woke to an annoying buzzing sound which im sure was only an hour after I fell asleep?

Rolling out of bed my feel got tangled in the sheet resulting in me falling head first on to the floor. Ougf great way to start the day.

Signing I re-justed my self and headed to the bathroom, after showering and brushing my teeth i changed in to dark blue skinny jeans a fall out boy t-shirt with a blue jumper.

Shit I only had 20 minuets to get to school and charley had already left for work I really didn't want to have to walk, quickly going to the kitchen to get an apple to eat on my way I noticed a note

Bella

Sorry I couldn't be there to see you off good luck

Here's you're welcome home present

Love dad

There were keys on the side I was really confused did he buy me a car?

Walking out side I saw a beat up Vauxhall corsa at seeing it I gave a low squeal I loved it, it wasn't all that great of a car but it would get me around with out having to ask for rides or walking.

I hoped in and started making my way to school it wasn't hard to find as this town is so small pulling in to the parking lot I could see the crowds of people hanging around some gave me curious looks others haven't notice me yet and hopefully they would all leave me alone I wasn't in the mood to talk with everyone.

I got out of my car making my way through the crowed and I could feel everyone's and mean everyone's eyes turn to me I cast my eyes down avoiding everyone's stares god don't they have any think better to do?

I went to the office whih was right near the entrance to the school building. There was a lady siting behind a dest looking bored

'excuse me' she looks up ' hey im Bell-Isabella swan I-' I got cut of by her interrupting me well that was rude ' ahh yes hello im miss cope so….. you're the the chiefs daughter' ow wonderful that's what I going to known as for now on just kill me now ok a little dramatic but this day I no is defiantly going to get worse.

'yes I am' I replied ' here is your time table and please tell your da-' I cut her of

Before we could get in to a discussion about Charlie as I know from one of our phone calls that miss cope her has a crush on my father eww 'thank you I better be off you no so I can find my classes bye' I quickly hurry out the door before she can say anything more.

Walking into the building I felt people staring at me again but I just looked down at my classes instead

First period- English

Second period- history

Third period- biology

Lunch

Forth period- maths I hate maths never been good at it

Six period- P.E fabulous

Great

I felt someone behind me I looked around to find a girls with light brown hair rounded face a lot of make-up and a huge smile on her face here we go 'hi im Jessica you must be the new girls' she said in a annoying hi pitch screech 'hi im Bella and yer I just moved here from phoenix'

'wow- right then the warning well went cutting off what ever she was going to say thank you 'what have you got next' Jessica asked 'erm English'

'Me to we can go together'

We walked to English making little conversation she was asking me the normal questions like how come you moved here? Go you like it? Questions that I no I will be answer all the day im tiered already.

English and history passes fast and soon it was third period I am hoping that im not made to introduce my self to the class so far I haven't been made to. A boy named mike I think his name was offered to walk me to class although I felt a little cheeped out by the way he kept staring at me.

I walked to the front of the class and handed to the teacher- Mr Banner my slip and turned around to find an empty seat there was one at the back of the class I looked at the person I would be sharing the table with. My breathing hitched' I froze in place and my chest felt like something had exploded inside it was like an ach I didn't understand our eyes were locked and I couldn't look away the feeling in my stomach was pulling me to him it almost hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey sorry that it took me so long I will update much quicker.

I just had some family problems and couldn't write thank you for waiting


End file.
